


Faster

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the gentlest lover, F/M, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry is typically a sensual, tender love maker. Iris asks him to fuck her.





	Faster

Their first time together was tender and romantic. Barry slipped the straps of Iris’ dress off her shoulder. She felt a chill run down her spin that had nothing to do with undressing in the cool room. Barry’s eyes gazed at every inch of her, both studying and admiring her body, like a student looking at a great work of art in a museum. He held her like a gentleman, hand behind her head as she laid down on the bed, hand running up the back of her leg. 

“I love you.” He breathed into her neck in between kissing and sucking on her skin.

Iris was gasping. She intwined her finger behind Barry’s neck, smoothing her forefinger over the tiny hairs that where standing up. She could feel Barry’s heartbeat against her own chest. It’s quick rhythm made Iris instinctively move her body in time with it, thrusting up into Barry. He slowed her down with a gentle glide of his hand, flowing down her body, rising and falling with her curves, giving her goosebumps as it explored her skin. 

When Barry’s hand arrived at her center, he used one finger to trace circles on her. Iris was still wearing her panties and the friction made her hot. She wanted to feel Barry, nothing in between them. He must’ve wanted to feel her too, for he leaned over her and gripped the sides of her panties. He planted a soft, warm kiss to the skin just below her navel, then eased the panties down her legs. Iris looked up at him with eager eyes. Barry touched her again, this time she could feel the pulse in his fingertips. Her breath hitched. 

Barry lay over Iris, cheek to cheek, so he could feel jaw drop and breath get heavy. He massaged her what felt like a blissful eternity. Iris closed her eyes and hummed out little thank yous into Barry’s ear as she writhed at his movements. 

Dripping wet and burning at her core, Iris couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please” She begged softly. “I want to feel you in me.” 

Barry kissed her lips before obliging. 

When it happened, it was like a love scene from a classic film. Iris felt the room steam, saw their bodies glistening with beads of sweat. It was a gentle, tasteful, beautiful, act that could only be defined as lovemaking. Slow, steady thrust, kisses, moans of “I love you.” Iris had never felt so loved, romanced, and satisfied. After they’d both reached their climaxes, they rest their foreheads together, shared a kiss, and held one another. 

Iris couldn’t have dreamed a more perfect first time with Barry. As their relationship blossomed, sex became a more frequent activity. Each time, Barry held Iris like a precious jewel, stroking her with sensual precision. His pace was perfectly rhythmic. The feel of kisses peppered over her cheeks, neck, collar, and chest, always worshipful. Iris could feel Barry’s love for her with his every movement. 

It was a few weeks after they’d move in together that Iris realized Barry's only approach to sex was intimate, soul baring, sentimental, tenderness. Iris enjoyed all of the times she’d made love with Barry and was never left unsatisfied. Still, she wanted more.

They were kissing in bed, Barry hungrily delving his tongue into Iris’ mouth. She could feel her heart speed up and her insides ache. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself against growing erection. The feel of his hardness made Iris moan. 

“Barry,” She said. 

He was kissing a trail from her the corner of her lips across her jawline. Iris grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks in between her fingers, forcing him to look her square in the eyes.

“Barry, I want you to fuck me.”

He blinked slowly. Iris and him never talked like that, even in bed. The dirtiest they gotten so far was throaty groans of, “You feel so good.” or “Im going to cum.” 

“Ok.” Barry eventually said. He went back to kissing Iris’ jaw. His hands moved her body, slow and sensual as ever. 

Iris bucked her hips up into him and dug her nails into his shoulders, trying to coax him into getting rougher. Barry used his weight to press Iris back down onto the mattress. She took that as a game and kept springing her hips back up to meet his. 

Barry made his way to her folds and began rubbing. His finger vibrated ever so sightly, making Iris flutter. 

“I love when you do that.” She sighed.

With a proud smile, Barry kept going. He didn’t increase his speed though. The sensation on her clit was great, but it wasn’t enough for Iris. She guided his other hand to her breast and brushed his finger over nipple.

“Squeeze it.” She instructed.

Barry did, looking unsure of himself. Iris moaned. The communication of pleasure made Barry look relieved. He smiled in a way that said to Iris, ‘Good, we’re done with that.’ and moved his hand off her breast, back to her thigh.

“Barry!” Iris whined. She realized after he didn’t say anything, that he was mistaking her calling his name as rhetorical. Iris sat up. 

Barry, who’d been concentrating on Iris’ clit, jolted back.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Iris said. She was surprised to see how concerned he looked. “I just...” The right words escaped her. She’d hoped ‘fuck me’ would be enough to explain what she wanted. 

“You don’t like it?”

“No, that’s not it at all. I like it so much that I want more of it.”

“Then, why did you get up?”

Iris sighed. “Because, you’re making love to me, not fucking me.”

Barry’s eyebrows contorted. If the situation were different, Iris would’ve laughed at how funny he looked with messy hair, a dumbfounded face, and a throbbing erection.

“I don’t understand.”

Iris held Barry’s hands. “Babe, I love you so much and I know you love me. I feel your passion every time we do it. You show me how much you love me everything you do to make me feel like I’m flouting on a cloud.”

Barry still looked confused.

“As a person and as a lover you are so sensitive and attentive. That makes our sex life so emotional. When your in me, it’s like we’re connecting on a deeper level. It’s spiritual.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Barry laughed.

“It is, sometimes. Making love with you is amazing, Bear. But, sometimes, I don’t want to make love. I want us to let go of every feeling but desire. For you to grab me and just take me, not caring so much about the details. Just let yourself go and don’t think about it so much. Fuck me out of pure lust.”

“Are you saying you... want it rougher?”

Iris felt a tinge of embarrassment. “A little bit. I mean, I don’t want you to choke me or anything, but you could at least squeeze my ass when you thrust.”

“Ok.” Barry said, sounding unconvinced.

“And your pace.” Iris added. “You’re so dedicated to the cadence, rolling like a wave in perfect timing. Again, good sometimes. But, sometimes you could just bang into me as hard as you can.”

Iris saw Barry’s Adam’s apple lurch as he swallowed. She rubbed his arm. “I’m not saying your bad. You’re the best lover I’ve ever had. I just feel you holding back.”

"I hold back because I’m afraid.” Barry admitted.

“Afraid? Of What?”

“Of hurting you! Iris, it takes a lot of focus to control my powers. If I ‘let go’ I might ram into you at 2,000 miles per hour, which sounds sexier than it would be.”

“I’d tell you to slow down if it got too intense. And, I trust you. You have more control than you think.”

Barry bit his lip. Iris could see he was nervous.

“I want you to finish feeling satisfied, not like you were restraining yourself.” She whispered.

“Ok.” Barry said, more confidently this time. “Lay back down.”

Iris smirked and slid down onto her back. Barry crawled over her. When she opened her legs, Barry grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her hard against him.

He vibrated his whole hand. A few fingers teased her opening, while his thumb danced on her clit. He was vibrating faster than before.

“Yes Barry.” Iris moaned. 

He plunged two finger inside her and kept them vibrating. Her chest heaved rapidly as she breathed out, “Oh! Yes, oh my god.” 

Encouraged, Barry put his other hand back on Iris’ breast. He kneaded it at first, then vibrated his thumb as he rolled back and forth over her nipple. Iris arched her back, pushing herself into his hand.

Barry stopped his vibrations and repositioned so he could penetrate Iris.

“Tell me how this feels.” He said, as he thrust into her, his dick vibrating inside her walls.

“OH MY GOD!” Iris screamed.

Barry paused, he looked at Iris for approval.

“That’s so good.” She she, clutching the bedsheets. “Faster!”

Barry kept going. He thrust into her faster and harder than usual. Iris felt her eyes rolling back in her head. This was unlike anything she’d ever experience. Her entire body shook. She was an incoherent, stuttering mess.

“Bear, god, oh! Fas... Oh, sssso good.”

Barry nipped her plump bottom lip between his teeth. This kiss was sloppier, hungrier. Iris was clinging to Barry, wanting every part of her to be touching him. He rolled with her, putting her on an angle that lifted one of her ass cheeks off the bed. Iris wasn’t expecting it, she was on the edge of her orgasm, ready to fall, when Barry’s spank pushed her over the edge. 

Iris felt like fireworks would exploding in her. She was just coming down from her high when Barry was reaching his. With one last powerful thrust, he came. His face was so relieved, so exhausted. Iris knew that he hadn’t held back this time.

“Yes, baby.” She whisper.

Barry rest his sticky forehead on Iris neck. He pulled out, but remained on top of her, covering her like a warm blanket.

“How was that?” He asked, after catching his breath.

“Mind blowing. How was it for you?”

Iris felt Barry’s lips curl into a smirk against her skin. “You were right. It feels good to let go.”

She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. “You were so fast, it felt so good.”

Barry lifted his head. He looked at Iris with a mischievous grin. “I bet I can go faster.”


End file.
